Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Lita Taka
Summary: Three girls with mysterious powers and pasts join the Chuunin Exams with our heroes. Will friendship or hatred grow? Will love bloom? And are they with us or against us? BEING REWRITTEN BECAUSE OF MARY-SUEness!
1. Introductions

**Summary: Three girls with mysterious powers and pasts join the Chuunin Exams with our heroes. Will friendship or hatred grow? Will love bloom? And are they with us or against us? Vote pairings on my profile. Oc's x ??**

**Rating: ****Teen**** because I am paranoid and of mild angst and sad flashbacks.**

" Wow!" - talking  
_" Wow!" - thinking or mind talking (1)  
_**" Wow!" - demon talking** (2)  
_**Boom! - any sounds or noises**_

* * *

**Appearances:**

Akeia:

Personality: a leader, a big sister to Max and Terra, doesn't like to talk about her past  
Physical Appearance: Two long thick blond thrands of hair, blue eyes, wears a blue vest and brown capris and sneakers  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: shadow technices, an abundance of chakra, and fast healing, loves learning foreign jutsus  
Other: Akeia is the vessel of the shadow Kyuubi but it has a blood lust like the Shukaku. Her village was killed by her brother and now lives with Terra in the western shadow temple.

Max:

Personality: Nice but sarcastic, very happy and outgoing with friends, shy or mean to others  
Physical Appearance: Long thick brown hair with streaks of red, green eyes, She usually wears a baseball hat which makes her look like a boy. Wears a t shirt and jeans or a t shirt and skort with boots.  
Age: 12  
Jutsu: Tai-jutsu and weapons, doesn't use chakra  
Other: She comes from the land of technology but is not a techno path, she can also see into the future but she has no memory of her early childhood

Terra:

Personality: A loner though she is a good leader when she wants to be, sometimes a know it all  
Physical Appearance: Short black hair, onyx eyes, Wears a long flowing dress and flats,  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Tai-jutsu, bites, has some shadow powers like Akeia, can read minds,  
Other: She is a vampire. She ran away from her pack to escape an arranged marriage.

(( I will have pictures once I draw them!! ))

**Chapter 1**

A young brunette paced herself as she strode along the border of Suna. It was very dark and that is when she is at her weakest. She had been walking for a few days and all the border police had just slown her down. Her teammates will be major annoyed. The girl sat and felt the sand. The hidden heat comforted her somehow. _I will make it._

-- With Akeia & Terra --

"Where is she?" Akeia yelled. Patience was not one of her virtues.

"Relax. She sent me a message telepathically. She will be here in the morning, the sun will give her strength back and then she will be here faster than she would if she went now." Terra responded. She liked the feeling of leadership.

"Whatever. I going to hunt."

"Bring me back something!"

"Kay!"

-- Max --

After a rest I just felt so much better. It feels like the sun has given me its energy, while the moon does the opposite. Well that doesn't matter now I just need to get to that temple...NOW!! I can only get in when the sun or moon is at its brightest.

_I see something. Is that the temple? It looks in pretty bad shape but I guess that's to keep people away._

I tread up the stairs carefully while I think with anxiety. I know so much about my teammates and they know about me but if that's the case why do I feel so nervous. Why do I feel like I'm meeting complete strangers. _I am here_.(3)

-- Akeia --

I just got back from my hunt. I drank the blood from two deer, a bird thing, and some annoying border patrol guy. (4) Plus I got Terra a moose because I could tell she was getting thirsty. When I got back though Terra looked like she was leaving.

"Max is here." she said.

"Then let's open the door!"

"It's not that simple. The moon or sun has to be at its brightest. Don't you remember when I let you in?"

"Oh right. It was a full moon. So how do we open it?"

"Follow me."

-- Terra --

"Follow me."

I took her to the temple's opening. This door has a long history with this temple. There is a certain way to open it and only certain people can open it. Like me or Akeia because of our shadow powers.

"Akeia can you fill in that design with your shadow? Just snake it through."

"I'll try." Akeia said. She wasn't too confident.

"I'll fill in this one.

-- Akeia --

_Terra took me to the door of the temple and said to fill it with my shadow. It didn't seem to hard, but I usually use my shadow to kill not to make some design. And this design was intricate. A repeating floral frame with the shadow goddess inside. But I'll try._

I felt my shadow coming out of my hand. My demon knew what to do so it wasn't hard but Terra looked like she had some difficulty. She moved her hand like she was tracing the door with her hand but it was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course. This is just a bit tiring. It drains energy but, you can't really tell can you?" she trying not to be harsh.

"Oh... Yea...Ok."

"It's fine, don't worry about me. Besides Max is here. "

-- Max --

I walked up the stairs of the temple and pulled the door open. All I could see was darkness. I subconsciously walked through the fog, my hands reaching out feeling the walls. Then I saw light, and my teammates. I smiled when I saw them.

"Hello." I said smiling even bigger.

* * *

o0O0o

1. The girls can speak to each other with they minds but Terra and Max use it the best.

2. I don't know if I should have demons talk in this.

3. Terra and Akeia live in a shadow world which you can go to through the a shadow temple.

4. Terra and Akeia can leave and come back at any time

**I'm sorry if my story is confusing right now. In one or two chapters things will clear up. Plus Naruto and the gang with come in. :)**

P.S. I will try to make my chapters longer. I try to aim for a thousand words but it is hard for me. So that's why sometimes it's 'I paced myself along the border' instead of 'I walked along Suna's border'.

**Please review. And please don't vote for pairings yet !!**


	2. First Impressions

**Summary: Three girls with mysterious powers and pasts join the Chuunin Exams with our heroes. Will friendship or hatred grow? Will love bloom? And are they with us or against us? Vote pairings on my profile. Oc's x ??**

**Rating: ****Teen**** because I am paranoid and of mild angst and sad flashbacks.**

" Wow!" - talking  
_" Wow!" - thinking or mind talking (1)  
_**" Wow!" - demon talking** (2)  
**_Boom! - any sounds or noises_**

_"Hello." Max said smiling even bigger._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-- Akeia --

_I looked at the small girl in front of me. She looked so innocent that she just couldn't fight and have the powers she said she did. She didn't even look like a teenager yet. But then again, I would have to see her fight._

"Hello." she said.

"Uhh, hi." I said.

-- Terra --

_Max's thoughts told me she was very nervous about coming here. Akeia's thoughts told me she was doubtful of Max. Oh well, I guess I have to get them to trust each other. Maybe a fight? Is that normal? I'll just make them talk._

"Welcome to our home." I said.

"Thank you. So...ummm..." Max stuttered.

"Let's get to know each other, better." I finished.

"Awesome!" Akeia said.

-- 3rd POV --

"Okay so let's get this straight, you are a vampire. Like the storybook kind, suck your blood, sleep in coffins, turn into bats sorta thing?" Max asked shocked.

"Well two out of three. I don't sleep in a coffin. I'm an insomniac." Terra corrected.

"Oh. And you." pointing to Akeia "Are a vessel for the Kyuubi? And your brother killed your village you were about to rule?.

"The shadow Kyuubi actually, but it's more like a Kyuubi Shukaku mix. And yes my brother killed my village and tried to kill me." Akeia muttered.

"Oh, sorry."

"And one more thing you come from the Land of Technology and are the daughter of CheKage (chi ka gay) but you aren't a techno path!" Terra asked.

"Well I am but I doubt I am blood related to him. I look nothing like him or my mom." Max said jokingly. "Oh! I forgot to mention who our sensei will be!"

"We need a sensei, how lame!" Akeia argued.

"Come on. He's really young, plus we can't get in the exams without him."

"He? Our sensei is a guy!? In our all kunoichi group."

"He's cool. He's the son of one of my dad's elders. He won't try anything. Especially cause we'll kick his butt!"

"Well okay."

"Now that we're acquainted should we leave or fight?" Terra asked already knowing the answer.

"FIGHT!" Max and Akeia said simultaneously.

"Kay it will be Akeia and me, then Max and me, and lastly Max and Akeia."

"Awesome."

-- Time Skip --  
(I just want to bring the canon characters in)

_Akeia and Terra's fight was great. They blocked and punched so perfectly, so in rhythm. Probably because Terra can read minds. Which means she can hear my thoughts now. Whoa!_

_My fight was pretty good. Not anything like the previous one but it certainly shocked Akeia. Especially when she saw my body heal itself when Terra bit me. I won that fight._

_The next fight was more challenging for me. Akeia's shadow techniques are just normal jutsus but with her shadow they are very powerful. I lost. They are very impressive teammates.  
_

-- Akeia --

_Max was pretty good. Especially when her body healed itself. But that brings up another mystery. If she isn't a technopath, she can't be from ShanaLogic _(thats a cool website : ) _and that brings up the subject, where is she from?  
_

-- Terra --

_Max is a good fighter. She will be a nice addition to our team but for now let's get to Kohona and meet our sensei. Max told me his name is Jacob. Hmmm. Wonder if he'll be able to catch up with us._

"Guys...girls. Now that we are acquainted I think we should head to Kohona. You know get there early, see the competition, find their weaknesses and use them against them." I said happily.

"Terra you going a little too fast. I mean Max just got here and she must be tired." Akeia complained.

"No it's okay. Outside the sun is up so I'm perfectly fine!" Max replied.

"Well I guess that means we are going to Kohona!" Akeia yelled joyously.

-- Max --

_Akeia and Terra said for me to go ahead. They told me they had to hunt. Apparently you can't get deer in Suna and you can't get big birds in Konoha. _

"Hello Miss."

"Hello? Who are you?"

"I am Jacob Kootagee. I'm the son of one of your father's elders."

"Oh my god! A stuck up prodigy."

"Sorry that's not me. That's my brother. Apparently the family let-down."

"And apparently I have rebellious princess syndrome."

"This could be fun."

"Very fun. Now let's go see our competition."

-- 3rd POV --

"Basically I hate midgets...especially younger ones that are rude...makes me want to kill them."

"You bastard!"

"Well after this one I'll take care of another annoying midget."

"Ah...!" the boy yelled when a rock was about to hit him. But it missed and landed in front of Max and Jacob.

"Great more foreign ninja."

"Shut up." Max said. "If I didn't do that you would of hit someone."

"That was the point baka." _Stupid genin._

"Yea, I know. But I wanted to stop your fight before someone else did." Max said pointing to Gaara.

"Kankuro, stop it." a deep chilling voice said. "You're an embarrassment to our village." _How did he know I was there?_

"Ga...Gaara."

"How did you know?" Jacob asked.

"I sensed him. Didn't you?" Max said.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Gaara said.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and..."

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"It looks like we got here too early but we didn't come here to play."

"Hey! Wait! You may be allies with the leaf but it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each others villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it we may not be able to let you go." Sakura warned. "Same for you two."

"Hah, talk about clueless. Don't you know anything? You're right we are genin from the hidden sand. We have come to your village to take the Chuunin selection exam." Temari said.

"Same with us." Jacob said holding up a pass.

"If you three are from the sand, what country do you two come from?" Sasuke asked.

"The land of Technology, Shanalogic to be specific." Jacob answered.

"Pleasure to meet you guys. Since we'll be in the exams together." Max said.

"We are?" Naruto asked. "I don't think our sensei told us anything about the whaty exams."

"Chuunin Exams. And you _will _be, eventually." Max smiled knowing her words must of confused him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and if you want to know what happens next alert it, and if you really like it fave it!!**

**If you think there is a love connection in this chapter vote for it or PM it to me on my profile!**

**(Possible pairings: Gaaraxoc Narutoxoc and Sasukexoc)  
**


End file.
